Craziness has come!
by CakeCandyChocolate
Summary: Three NORMAL teenage girls suddenly got thrown into KHR world. But somehow they arrived at Vongola Primo's time with bonus, in kids form. What will happen to them? Will they be in a good or bad situation? Warnings: OCs-inserted, swearing and cursing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So! This chapter is BEFORE they... go to KHR world, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Three teenagers were having their holidays together in New York. The trio knew each other from the internet and unexpectedly they got along very well. Although each of them had a different appearance, they looked matched with each other. On the left, Matsuzawa Rio, a girl with short black hair, coal black eyes and light tan skin. In the middle was Sukaira Tsuki, a girl with long black hair that reaches to the end of her back, aquamarine eyes, and tan skin. The last one, who was on the right, Yuzoku Ryoko, she's the one with black hair that goes mid back, one red eye and other silver eye, and pale skin.

The three of them were hanging out at Otaku District. They were hunting for a complete set of KHR characters, which was really rare to find. Especially, Hibari Kyoya's figures. At midday, they took a break for lunch at the nearest cafe. According to the guide, that cafe has the most delicious cake in the US. That's also the reason why Ryoko insisted them to have lunch there.

"I would like the bitter devil's cake please," Ryoko said with a smile. "As well as a coffee."

"Tsuki. Stop day dreaming, and tell the waiter your order." Rio said in a monotone voice and her eyes were still on the menu.

"Anything will do." Tsuki said blankly as she went back into daydreaming.

"Then give her a chocolate swirl cheesecake, okay?" Ryoko asked the waiter, the waiter nodded as he took off, to deliver the orders. Then she spoke again, "Also, stop having everything Hibari Kyoya gets..." just before Ryoko could finish her sentence to Rio, someone cut her off.

"What are we doing here?" Tsuki suddenly asked blankly as she tilted her head to the side.

Ryoko slammed her head on the table. "Really?"

"I do anything I want." Rio said as she leaned her back to the chair with a victorious smirk on her face.

"What?" Tsuki asked when she saw Ryoko slammed her head on the table. Ryoko whose eyes met with Tsuki's went silent immediately.

"I want a chocolate shortcake and an ice tea." Tsuki said...commanded as she went back into day dreaming.

Suddenly Rio punched Tsuki on her head, "We already ordered, no ordering anymore."

"I don't care." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone.

Sighed once again Rio opened her mouth, "Don't make a demon come out, Tsuki." she reminded her best friend.

"H-Here are your orders" the waiter came back and placed the ordered items on the glass table. Just before two of the teenagers started to argue.

"Ah, thanks!" Ryoko smiled at the waiter. The waiter seemed to blush a little, but still could smiled back to Ryoko and then left.

From a far a group of waiters kept glancing at the trio, especially Ryoko. "Hey, looked at that group. Aren't they pretty?" whispered one of them.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a pity that, that guy keeps sticking together with them. How lucky." said the other.

"The silent one was so cute. I hope I can talk to her." and the other added more. But, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by the group of three. Every time they hanged out together, they always got some gossips around because of their appearance.

"Rio-chan... You should keep your hair longer... Mid length?" Ryoko tried to complain to her friend about her appearance. True that her hair was short but her style was more like a boy than a girl, which always make people think that they were dating.

"I hate long hair." Rio said while sipping her tea.

"Then a girlish short cut." Ryoko tried to give another option.

"No." Rio denied the idea.

Again, another waiter whispered to his group, "I like the other one. Somehow her different color eyes give me goose bumps." It's clearly audible to the group.

"I think I like her too. They are rare, and she's kind-looking." Another waiter joined the group topic and murmured in excitement. Rio heard what they said. She really hates it if someone tried to flirt or make fun to one of her best friends. She knew that they are popular with boys and that's why she wanted to protect them even though both teenage girls could defend themselves.

"You should wear a pair of contact lens Ryoko." Rio sighed. She put her cup down, then glared at the group of waiters.

"Huwa...that guy was glaring at us just now." A waiter warned as the others shivered in fear. Ryoko grabbed her glasses.

"You know I hate putting stuff in my eyes, " she pouted.

"Yes. I know," Rio said while smirking, satisfied by the reaction of the group which gone unnoticed by her friend. "When will you finish that cake? We have to go now."

"Last bite," she ate the last bite and wiped her mouth. "I'll pay since I was the one who insisted both of you to eat here." she grabbed her purse and bill, and then went to the cashier.

"He...thanks," Rio said with a genuine smile. Then she looked at Tsuki who was slowly eating her cake, but rather fast,'Tsuki also finished with her cake too.' She though in silent then she stood up from her chair, getting ready to leave. Just then Ryoko has been back from the cashier.

"Are we going back?" Tsuki asked as she looked up from her cake and stared blankly into their eyes.

"Yup!" Ryoko giggled and placed the leftover money as a tip. "Let's go~" She grabbed Tsuki by the arm and rushed out.

"Don't grab my hand." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone as she snatched her hand from Ryoko's grip.

"Hai. Hai." She smiled and they walked back to the hotel.

Satisfied with lunch, they have, the trio continued their hunting. Well, maybe today was not their lucky day. Because they couldn't find the figures they wanted so much. But they did find some things that they liked, on their journey.

* * *

The trio went through several turns and straight streets with all hands full of their stuff. The stuff was figures also some merchandise like clothes or accessories that looked like their favorite animation or manga, which usually people think that it's not important or no use. Finally, they reached the hotel, where they will be staying at. They got into their triple room and set down their shopping bags at their own corner.

"Should we head out to eat or get room service?" Ryoko asked and grabbed a necklace with a purple flame and put it on.

"Let's eat at the restaurant in the lobby." Rio answered the question while walking to the door.

"We should change... we've been sweating!" Ryoko suggested when she saw some sweat beads roll down her arms.

"People." Tsuki suddenly said out of nowhere. But no one listened to her.

"I have changed." Rio said with her back faced the door and hands on waist. She was wearing white man T-shirt and training trousers only.

"People." Tsuki tried once again, but this time a bit louder. Due to Tsuki's call, Rio looked over to check on her, but Tsuki just stared at her.

"Something wrong? Tsuki." Rio tried to get an answer from the said girl.

"Help me get dressed, I'm lazy." Tsuki said like it's the most normal thing in the world as she raised both of her arms to Rio with plain face.

"It's okay. I'll help her, can you get a table for us?" Ryoko said as she walked to Tsuki.

"Hn." Rio nodded and left the room.

"Put the clothing on me," Tsuki simply said as she started to day dream as Ryoko just sighed and started to put a black shirt and a pair of jeans on Tsuki.

"There," Ryoko smiled as she saw her work. She, herself, was wearing black shorts and a silver shirt with a black jacket. "Let's go." Ryoko said as Tsuki snapped out of her daydream and followed Ryoko out of the room to the restaurant.

* * *

Ryoko and Tsuki came out from elevator to face the hotel's lobby. There to their right, was the restaurant where they will have dinner. It looked full from outside. But when both girls walked in, it isn't that full at the inside. Upon their arrival at the restaurant, many people turned their head to them because of their striking appearance. They immediately spotted Rio who was sitting at one of the table in the corner with a menu in hand.

"That was fast." Rio stated as she took off her eyes from the menu for a second then looked back at the menu.

"I just grabbed clothes and put it on her..." Ryoko sighed as she sat down and waved to a waitress, to tell her to come.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked and Ryoko smiled.

"I would like coffee if you don't mind." Ryoko ordered without take a look at the menu.

"Bring an ice-cream cone to my room." Tsuki blankly said as she headed to the direction of the door and was about to leave. In an instant Rio stood up from her chair and hurriedly walked to Tsuki and yanked her shoulder. Then she flicked Tsuki's forehead.

"No ice-cream in the middle of the night." Rio commanded with a stern face.

"I don't care." Tsuki protested.

"Rules are rules." Rio replied, don't want to lose the argument.

"I can do what I want." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone.

"Let's make an agreement," that words stopped Tsuki's step and turned to face Rio. "If you could hold you urge to eat ice-cream at night, every time night comes. I will buy you ice-cream as much as you want, also any kind of flavor." Rio said with tape recorder in hand. They stared at each other eyes without any sound. Both of their faces still blank, showing the will to not give up.

After some minutes, Tsuki broke the silence first. "No." Tsuki said blankly.

"Fine. No ice-cream for one week." Rio said with a monotone voice.

"Hn." Tsuki said as she turned her back and left the room, leaving Rio behind.

* * *

**At the room:**

"I'm so hungry..." Tsuki complained blankly to herself, "Food, food, food, I need food." She sighed. _'I need something to eat.'_ She lay on the bed and took out her phone pressed several number and wait until the 'beep' sound disappear.

"Hello, this is room service. How we can help?" She got an answer.

Tsuki thought for a while then replied, "Five large chocolate cakes." She said in a monotonous tone as a gasp from the person on the phone could be heard.

"A-are you sure about your order ma'am?" The other line shuttered as he/she tried to clarify Tsuki's order.

Tsuki gave an are-you-kidding-me look at the empty air then said, "Do you want to die?"

There was an awkward silence between the two. But then the other line broke first, "Hai, it will be right there in a moment." With that answer, Tsuki sighed and shut the phone.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. Tsuki walked to the door and opened it. Now, in front of her, there's a maid with a tray full of five large chocolate cakes. After Tsuki granted her permission to come into the room, she commanded the maid, "Put the cake down and you may leave," the maid quickly put the tray on the desk and scurried out. Tsuki sighed at the maid's behavior and closed the door. "Boring people." She said in low voice before walked back to the desk where her chocolate cakes waiting.

Tsuki stared at her chocolate cakes. The chocolate cakes have much chocolate cream on it and a cherry on the top of it, one at each cake. The chocolate cakes also not in a slice and it looked like it has something inside the cake that will flow out and melt in your mouth.

Some minutes later, she started eating from the first plate. Her eating pace was very slow, but she somehow managed to finish her first cake in a few minutes. She finished all of the five plates, clean without and chocolate left on the plate then laid her back on her bed share.

At that very time, she started day dreaming again for the day. She smiled, and then frowned as she got down from her bed. Then she lay on the floor for couples of seconds, and then stood up again. Then suddenly, she laughed emptily as she lay back on the bed.

What could happen in her day dream that make her do that? Well...first, she thought of...you know what...never mind. Anyways, after day dreamed, she stood up to take a shower. She took some of her clothing to change in bathroom and toiletries, such as towel, shampoo, soap, etc. Then she went in the bathroom.

* * *

**Back at the restaurant:**

With straight back, Rio walked back to her table and sat back on her first seat. She called the waitress, "Please cancel the ice-cream," Rio said to the waitress. "And don't receive any order about ice-cream for our room and Tsuki name." Rio added more. The waitress only could nod at Rio statement and went to the kitchen to give the order.

Not long after the waitress went away, a waiter came to give Ryoko her coffee and grilled chicken. The grilled chicken smelled so good and made Ryoko couldn't hold her appetite. Rio just sat there watching her friend savored her meal which invited some stare from other guests in the restaurant. Ryoko who start to get nervous by the stares that the guests given, decided to open a conversation, "Rio...people are staring at us..." Ryoko pouted as she continued to eat her grilled chicken.

"Ignore it." Rio said as she folded her hand on table.

"Hai." she took a sip of coffee and started coughing. "Too...sweet."

"I will call the waitress." Rio said as she raised her hand to call the waitress.

The waitress came and asked, "How can I help you, sir?"

"Could you please change her coffee, but this time makes sure to not put the sugar. Separate it." Rio said with intends aura. The waitress paled and then hurriedly walked back to the kitchen.

"Sorry...that you have to do this..." Ryoko said with exhausted smile.

"It's okay." Rio said as she returned to lean her head on her palm.

A few minutes later, a plate of grilled chicken finally empty. Only bones were leaving on the plate. A cup of coffee also emptied, not leaving a single drop. Ryoko with satisfied face and Rio still with her flat face returned to their respective room.

* * *

"Tsuki?" Ryoko asked as she walked into the room, Rio followed behind her. From Rio's left, a sound of water running down was heard, then she concluded that Tsukiko was in there.

"She's in the bathroom." Rio called to tell Ryoko.

"Oh, okay..." Ryoko yawned. "Guess I'll read..."

"I will go to sleep." Rio said and walked to her bed to rest her body.

"Okay...I have the sweet bread." Ryoko sighed and put the roll on the counter, with napkins over and under it.

After awhile, Tsuki finally came out from bathroom, done with her shower, Ryoko went in. She sighed as she dried herself after her shower, and put her pajamas on. She giggled when she saw both her friends sound asleep. She walked to her bed and tucked herself in as well.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it minna-san! Hope you like this prologue.**


	2. Meeting the first Gen

**Candy: YOLO! Readers! Long time no see. Thanks for all your favs/follows and reviews. Today we will have Candy, Ryoko and as well as me to answer the reviews.**

**Ryoko: Hello~**

**Candy: So, our first review was from Panadakat312.**

**Ryoko: *Reading the review* Thanks! ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Candy: Ok! Next's from a guest. It's kind of a long review, don't you think so?**

**Ryoko: *Reading the review* Yup. Okay, we won't take your review as a flame, because it's really helpful. We fixed the summary, and we hope the OCs fit in with the KHR cast!**

**Candy: Yes, yes, it's really helpful. Thanks for your review! Whoever you are, we really thank you. Next also from a guest. Wow... So many guest.**

**Tsuki: The next guest... I have something to say to you.**

**Candy: Wha! Don't suddenly appear like that.**

**Tsuki: *Emotionless* Here is a spoiler, I'm F-**

**Cake: Seriously!**

**Tsuki: Hn. Whatever. Bye. *Left***

**Cake: Sorry about that. Let's continue, shall we?**

**Ryoko: *Reading the review* Ah, really? Wow. That's actually interesting! I hope you will enjoy having a character like you in the story!**

**Candy: The rumors were true! Aaa..okay. *Reading the review* Next from sakurablossom34... A guest also. Thanks for your advice.**

**Ryoko: We deleted the part for NO FLAMES PLEASE. Thank you for the heads up!**

**Cake: Are you ready to start chapter 1?**

**Candy: Actually it was chapter 2, since chapter 1 was prologue.**

**Cake: Prologues don't count to me.**

**Candy: He...fine.**

**Tsuki: People.**

**Candy: You scared me!**

**Cake: Hn.**

**Tsuki: *Emotionless* Lunch is ready, go eat. *Monotonous tone* Bye readers, my stomach calls. *Left***

**Candy: Hahaha... Another inturuption. Sorry, now let's begin the story!**

**Cake: Well, enjoy the story! Bye bi! Action!**

******DISCLAIMER: KHR WASN'T OURS. WE JUST BORROW SOME OF THE CHARACTER AS FOR RIO, RYOKO, AND TSUKI, THEY WERE ORIGINALLY OURS!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the First Gen**

Morning has come. Its rays made their way to give their warmth to every plants and buildings they met. Some rays succeed to get into several windows without curtains, and some succeed to send their warmth to morning person who like to jog in the morning.

Somewhere in a room at one of the thousands of hotels in USA, two teenagers were still in deep sleep on their comfortable soft bed. While the other one was trying to wake them up. "Wake up! Rio! Tsukiko!" Ryoko said as she shook the two. Unfortunately both girls didn't even responding to the shook of their body. "I have no choice..." Ryoko sighed and pinched the two girls' ears. "Wake up!" she shouted. Rio being the heavy sleeper one didn't give any respond. Instead she just rolled her body to the other side. While her hand tucked her blanket more.

"RIO! Get the fuck up!" Ryoko hissed and pulled in Rio's ear harder. At last Rio's eyes opened. She threw her legs to the side while rubbing her pinched ear which was became red. In front of her, Ryoko already changed into a black dress with white lace as a collar, and black flats. She's also really annoyed with her hands on her waist. They suppose to have desserts trip around USA today.

Realized that the sun has flew so high, she stood up from bed. Then walked to her suitcase to changed her clothes for the day.

"I need to sleep." Tsuki said lazily in her sleep, Ryoko just sighed at Tsuki's reaction. It's always like this when it comes to morning routines. So she approached the bed and helped Tsuki change into a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt.

Finished with taking care of Tsuki, Ryoko turned her back to do next preparation. She smiled when she saw Rio in a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt. "SO like you." She said. But Rio just gave her a so-you-are look.

"Not talking today?" Ryoko asked in curiousity. Rio shook her head as the answer.

"Why?" Tsuki suddenly asked in a monotonous tone from her bed, but again answered by a shook of her head. Tsuki looked at Ryoko who was looking at her in disbelief look. "And yes, I'm awake." she added blankly. "Anyways-" Just when Ryoko started talking, all their surrounding suddenly went black. Only darkness engulfed them.

Then when the light reappeared they were in a **totally** different room. "What?!" They are t-

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suddenly a sound of running legs was heard, followed by some murmuring voices. "I hear something coming from that room, let's go." a voice said. Ryoko immediately pushed both her two friends into a pile of clothes and hid herself in a closet.

At the same time the door opened and revealed two men in their early 20's. The girls' eyes widened, made a perfect big circle with little orb at the center of it. Because right there, in front of them, the two men who just barged in was G and Asari Ugetsu, the first storm and rain guardian of Vongola Famiglia.

Rio eyed the men with a suspicious glint in her eyes then she turned to stare at Tsuki. "Hi." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone. She rolled her eyes and ignored Tsuki. As for Tsuki, she just went back to day dream, ignoring Rio's reaction.

'_Better than getting caught_,'Ryoko thought to herself, then she suddenly popped out of the closet and forced a smile at the two. "Hello." She said nervously, trying to hold her shock. Rio heard Ryoko's voice and quickly turned her head to see Ryoko, only to find Ryoko standing in front of the men. Rio's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"What the..?! What are you doing in here BRAT!" G yelled

"Really?" Ryoko said in a whisper. _'Brat?'_ she thought and looked into a mirror that was on a wall nearby. _'I'M A 7 YEARS OLD KID!' _Ryoko freaked out on the inside while trying to be calm on the outside when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Maa~ Maa~ G, don't be like that. She's just a kid. Hello?" Asari greeted Ryoko with cheerful smile. Ryoko's smile widened and her red eye became a cheerful sliver like her other eye. This gone unnoticed by both men because her eyes will always become narrow when she smile.

"Hi! Oh, yeah. I like your red hair." She suddenly said as she giggled at G. With that words from Ryoko, G's face blushed madly. No one ever approved that his hair was red. NO ONE.

"That's not big problem. Hmph." G said as he tried to keep his cool. Seeing the certain pi…red head's reaction made Rio began to sneer from behind the pile of clothes. She already put her stop-looking-at-my-friend-that-way look.

"Eep!" Ryoko looked at the pile of clothes and gave a sign to her friends to come out. 'Come on out' she thought in hope her friends got her messages. Then she faced back to the two men. "Um...What are you names? I'm Yukozu Ryoko!" She introduced herself, not wanting to reveal anything.

"Ah... Hahaha.. Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, have we? My name is Asari Uegetsu and this is G." Asari said with smile as his hand pointed to him and G.

During with the introduction, Rio managed to calm herself down then turned back to face Tsuki. Tsuki nodded blankly then said, "We have 5 choices. First, grab Ryoko and leave calmly. Second, try to kill them. Third, lie to them and tell them to leave because this is our house. Fourth, walk right past them like they're some invisible ghost. Fifth, jump out and scare them and take the chance to run away." She's giving option. Actually those are crazy options, but with those options Rio began to think and then she reached out her forefinger to Tsuki.

Ryoko ignored her friends and reached her hand to hold on Asari's sleeve. This action of course made Asari confuse, so he asked the little girl, "What's wrong Ryoko-chan?"

Suddenly a sound of clothes were shifting was heard in the room. Both men in the room quickly went to defensive stance to face the source of the sound which only to be meet by two more figures. One was 'boy' and the other was girl. "Hi." Tsuki said blankly with a I-don't-care-whatsoever face. Ryoko moved forward an inch and sighed, as for Rio she just stood there while observing both adult.

"Ahaha.. Hello." Asari greeted Tsuki back.

"Che. Another brats." G commented.

"For your information. I'm not a brat." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone.

"Does G hate kids, Asari-san?" Ryoko asked with innocent face.

"Well…technically he doesn't, just doesn't really get well when it come to kids." Asari explained.

Ryoko mouthed an 'o' then turned to Tsukiko. "You get bratty some time, so I don't mind that he calls you one." She said which made Tsukiko annoyed.

"I don't think 'bratty' is a word." Tsuki commented blankly. And then the argument who-is-the-brat started.

"Hahaha... Please don't fighting. Fighting is not good." Asari tried to calm both kids. But to Asari disappointment they ignore him.

"Just let them be, Asari. Brats always like that." G commented from behind Asari with a smirk on his face.

Luckily the argument stopped when a certain blonde come in. "G, Asari, what's going o..." Unable to finish his words Giotto's eyes immediately widen at the sight in front of him. "A-asari... I... Don't know that you have three daughters." Giotto stated with his jaws dropped.

"T-These are not my children!" Asari sait with blush on his face.

"Then whose kids they are?!" Giotto said hysterically. His hands has came to his head and pulled some hair in each grib.

"We are alone" said the unknown voice. Everyone head in the room then turned to the only 'boy' in the group. Then silence filled the room.

"I'm an orphan." Tsuki lied blankly, broke down the awkward situation.

"Did you just talk?" G asked in disbelief, ignoring Tsuki. Tsuki just sighed and went back into day dreaming.

"She just dislikes talking," Ryoko explained in a short sentence. She sighed and add some words, "So I do all of it."

"True." Rio said bluntly.

"Stop staring. It's freaking me out..." Ryoko whimpered and looked away from three adults in front of her.

"Oh... Hahaha... Sorry. It's that so. No wonder he keeps silent until now." Asari commented with hand scratched his not-itchy head. Tsuki only stared at the wall. _'he?'_ she thought and smirked blankly.

"Yea... And... 'He' is a She." Ryoko corrected Asari.

"She's lying." Rio stated again with her hand covering Ryoko's mouth.

'_Idiotic_.' Tsuki thought and sighed as she saw the scene.

"Hpmh!" Ryoko sighed.

"Ah... It's that so. Hahaha... Giotto, could they stay with us for a while?" Asari said as he turned to face his boss and friend. Not wanting to know more because he didn't understand what the kid mean.

While all adults' attention went to the blonde, Ryoko used this chance to grab Rio's hand and flipped her, and then Rio slammed into the wall with her hand behind Rio's head. This action made Rio released her hand from Ryoko's mouth. "Don't put your hand on MY mouth!" she said in low murdering voice. After received a nod from Rio, Ryoko let her go. Rio turned to Ryoko and put a finger in front of her mouth, as a sign to keep her mouth shut. Ryoko smirked at the sign and promise to keep her mouth shut by an understanding nod.

"I could let them stay. But we have to ask the other first." Giotto said as he pointed a finger to the hallway.

"Giotto was right. We cannot carelessly accept them. I will gather the others to meeting room." G said as he walked out from the room.

"Hm… They won't trust us, huh," Ryoko stated in low voice then smirked. "Now. What shall we do?" Just before Rio could open her mouth to answer Ryoko's question Asari cut in.

"Now, shall we go kids?" He said as he picked Ryoko up.

"The garden!" Ryoko smiled at the sight when Asari picked her up. Her eyes were shining with happiness just now. Then Giotto being a gentleman walked into the room and tried picked one of the kids. Key words: 'Tried', which the one he chose was Rio. Wrong choice.

"Ah! Do...!" Ryoko tried to warn Giotto. But it's too late. When Giotto touched Rio, in reflex, Rio kicked Giotto face, right on Giotto's nose. "Ou...ch." Ryoko cringed in pain.

"I'm leaving." Tsuki suddenly said blankly as she headed for the door.

"Sorry. Reflex." Rio apologized to Giotto then followed Tsuki out from the room. Giotto just stood up and rubbed his nose in pain.

Ryoko sighed and struggle a bit in Asari's hold. "Let me go for a second, please?" she demanded.

"Huh? You don't like to be carried?" Asari asked with raised eyebrows.

"No...I just want to see the bruise..." She pointed at Giotto. Asari mouthed the 'o' and brought Ryoko to Giotto.

Ryoko examined the bruise that was forming and frowned. "Rio... This one is worst than last time." Ryoko scolded.

"Sorry." This time Rio bowed down.

"Ah... We better get going Asari. G must have called everyone." Giotto said.

"Okay... See you there." Asari said and walked out of the room first with Ryoko in hand.

"Now shall we get going?" Giotto ushered both 'boy' and girl to follow him.

* * *

At the meeting room all guardians already sat down on their place. Including the guardian who rarely get along, Alaude the cloud guardian, and Daemoin Spade the mist guardian. They also the one who always made Giotto paid for reparation from their fight. After awhile Asari walked in with a girl in his hold, followed by Giotto who was also followed by two other kids. When Giotto entered the meeting room, G raised his eyebrows. "What happen to you nose Giotto?" G asked in confusion as he stared at the red nose of his best friend.

"Punched... Because boys don't like to be carried." Ryoko explained from Asari's seat. Then silent engulfed the room. To break the silence, Giotto cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ehem! Everyone. I know that this is sudden, but we found these three kids in one of our storages in our mansion. Honestly I don't know how they got in. so that's why I asked for your vote to let them say for awhile or not." Giotto ended his explaination. The guardians in the room only stared at the three kids near their boss.

"Hi." Tsuki said bluntly. Rio just kept silent.

"I hate brats. So I vote No." Lampo said

"Hn" Aladue said and looked away not interested to the kids. Asari and G just nodded their head to show that they agreed.

Then Daemon voted, "Nufufufu... No."

"Meanie." Ryoko commented but Daemon ignored it.

Tsuki just stared at the guardians and once again she suddenly said, "I want food, Giotto." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone which surprising everyone in the room. Expect for Daemon and Alaude who kept their poker face on.

"Leaving kids to outside world wasn't good thing so I vote yes." Knuckle said as he overcome his shock first.

"Useless people. Ignoring me." Tsuki muttered blankly.

"Tsuki...," Ryoko whined and glared at Tsuki. "Say it politely and they are NOT ignored you, they're just busy." Ryoko scolded her other friend.

"We will get the food later Tsuki." Rio said. But Tsuki ignored them and went back into day dreaming.

"Nufufufu... Arrogant brat. We have draw result so it's up to your decision now, Primo?" Daemon said with his trademark plastered on his face. Giotto thought for while cupping his chin. Some minutes later, he nodded his head and smiled brightly.

"We will keep them. After all winter almost come, we can't leave them alone." Giotto said as he clapped his hands together. _'I also could use this opportunity to run from those white devils.' _Giotto thought happily.

"I know the future for Vongola." Ryoko muttered and only Asari could hear her. Thanks God it wasn't so clear because of Lampo.

"You are not serious Giotto!" Lampo screamed as he slammed his hands on table.

"Did you say something Ryoko?" Asari whispered tried to confirm what he just heard.

"I only read. And nothing else, so I would think you wouldn't have a problem..." before Ryoko could continue her talk with Asari, she felt a sudden glare came from Rio. She turned her head and met with don't-you-dare look of Rio.

_'Things sure are heating up.'_ Tsuki thought as she snapped back to reality and saw the scene.

"I am serious Lampo. You can't leave the kids alone in cold weather." Giotto said.

_'No. I'm not going to say anything else'_ Ryoko thought while sweating bullets because of Rio's glare. Rio sighed in relief and back to pay attention at the meeting.

"Whatever. I won't ever take care of them." Lampo said as he walked out of the meeting room. Tsuki smirked blankly as she went to a corner and fell asleep which went unnoticed by everyone since no one pay attention to her.

"Nufufu, me either." Daemon said and walked out as well. As for Alaude, he stood up from his seat and walked to face Rio.

"Come." He comanded as he eyed the boy-actually-girl's eyes.

"I don't recieve any command." Rio said bluntly with eyes keep staring into Alaude's.

"Maa~ Maa~ don't fight here. Also me and G will take good care of Ryoko," Asaris said. He looked down to Ryoko and smiled, "Nee.. Ryoko?"

Ryoko's eyes sparkled. "Hai~" She said with big grin.

Giotto sighed and admitted his defeat, "Fine. Me and knuckle will take care the other girl, right knuckle?" Giotto said as he turned his head to look for Knuckle who already went to the corner of the room to pick up the certain girl. Then he brought the girl back to the group.

"Her name is Tsuki." Ryoko smiled when she saw Knuckle's shocked face before replaced by a genuie smile of a father.

"Fish." Tsuki talked in her sleep.

"Thank you for telling me. Ryoko." Knuckled said as he laughed a bit at Tsuki's sleep talk.

Suddenly a big explosion occurred in the meeting room. All heads turned to see where the source came from. But, the source disappointed them. It was from Alaude and Rio who were playing 'tag' in rough way. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ Giotto thought as he tried to keep his smile on. But the truth is that he screamed because of the reparation fee and paperwork that he will get after this scene. So he hurriedly ran to separate the said person and child.

Ryoko giggled at her friends antique. Then her caretaker made the way out of the meeting room. "Where are we going?" she asked while looking up to Asari.

"We will go the garden." Asari said with smile.

"Yay~" Ryoko cheered with her hands up in the air. Not long after Asari exited the meeting room, Knuckle followed suit but took a different turn. He brought Tsuki to his room to let her sleep on his bed while the room for those three was being prepared by maids.

Unknown to Vongola famiglia, from one of the windows in the meeting room, a black cat was watching all scenes from the start in peacefulness. "Everything has gone smoothly so far." The cat said with amysterious glint in its golden eyes. It jumped down from the window and vanished in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading minna! Sorry if we have some mistakes or error. If you spot any please tell us through review or PM. Arigatougozaimasu~ -Candy-**


	3. The black cat

**A/N: HIIII! This is Cake! I hope you enjoy this chapter~ ...We had a little problem with this chapter...To make it better. And, we have a poll that involves this story, so check it out and vote!  
**

**Tsuki: *Emotionless* A poll about pairings...how idiotic.**

******DISCLAIMER: KHR WASN'T OURS. WE JUST BORROW SOME OF THE CHARACTER AS FOR RIO, RYOKO, AND TSUKI, THEY WERE ORIGINALLY OURS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Black Cat**

The meeting was over and the problem has been solved. The Vongola family had decided to let the three kids who was still unknown stay at their mansion because of the cold weather outside. Though, there were some people who didn't like the result of the meeting and in this world there were always problems after problems. For example, Giotto, he found a way to avoid his paperwork because of the kids, but his paperwork multiply by certain skylark. Maybe it's really Giotto fate to do paperwork for the rest of his life.

While Giotto tried to stop the tag game, G and Asari brought Ryoko out from the meeting room. They made their way to garden, the place that caught Ryoko's attention when they found her. On their way, G walked away from the group, saying that he'd be in the library and Asari, as well as Ryoko continued their journey to the garden.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the garden, which had various kinds of flowers and trees, which made Ryoko's eyes shine more than before. There were roses, lilies, daisies, and many more. Also all of the plants in the garden were arranged so neatly, there's no leaves scattered around the garden, all bushes were cut so well, and all flowers and trees looked so fresh. "Here we are Ryoko-chan. Hahaha... seems like you really like flowers don't you?" Asari smiled when he saw the girl's eyes shining.

"Hm! They are very nice!" Ryoko giggled and looked at Asari.

"Why don't you look around for a bit? I will prepare us some tea." Asari said.

"Hai~" Ryoko answered. Asari let her down and went away to get the said tea. While Asari went away, Ryoko was walking around the garden; she was astonished by the view of the garden. A few minutes later, Asari came back with a tray of tea set and some snacks, and set it on a table. "Ryoko-chan..." He called. "Tea is ready." he said with smile.

"Okay!" Ryoko shouted and ran up to Asari. When Ryoko arrived at the table, Asari helped her to sit and gave her tea cup.

"Be careful, it still hot." Asari reminded Ryoko. Ryoko nodded and took the cup to her mouth carefully, blowing on it before drinking the cup's content. "It's good, what did you use?"

"It's rose tea. It was made from rose petals, fresh from our own garden." Asari explained.

"Oh. Hm! I like it!" Ryoko smiled. "I heard the scent of roses can help you remember good memories."

"Hahaha... Yes it is, but still my favorite is green tea." Asari smiled at Ryoko, still holding his tea cup to enjoy the tea's scent. _'Green tea, huh? Me too. It's really good. __B__ut, I like coffee better.'_ Ryoko thought without taking her eyes off from her companion, "Eh, really? Are you Japanese?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, of course I am. I'm here because I want to help Giotto." Asari told her.

"He's a friend you wanted to help...Right?" Ryoko looked at her cup of tea and smiled softly. She took a little sip of her tea while waiting for the adult's answer. Asari nodded with an assuring smile on. "A very precious friend."

The atmosphere between them was so peaceful. Until Ryoko broke the peaceful silence, "The way you smile, you had to give up something just as precious, right? Your smile is a little fake and on the sad side." Ryoko sighed and took another sip of tea.

Asari almost dropped his tea cup at Ryoko's statement. With widened eyes he turned his head to the said girl. "So you realized it?" he confirmed, but still with his fake smile.

"Yup. I used to know this boy; he lost his mother, but always had this smile on. It was obvious to me that it was fake. And I noticed that same smile is on your face, a few hours ago." Ryoko stated boldly. Hearing the little girl's story, Asari only could sigh in defeat. He admitted that this little girl could see through his fake smile, even though they just met. "You are a smart girl, aren't you?" He said with a smile, this time a real smile. He stood up from his seat and then faced Ryoko. "And as a reward for your smartness, I will present you something." he said with finger on his mouth.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked, understanding what he meant by putting his finger over his mouth. _'Keep this secret'_ she thought as her hand copied Asari's. Slowly, Asari slipped his left hand into his right sleeve and pulled out a candy from it. He knelt down and put it on Ryoko's palm and put her fingers over her palm, hiding the piece of candy.

"This is special made for me, a matcha candy. Maybe it will be bitter at first but then sweetness will come after that." Asari said as he looked up to Ryoko. He smiled genuine while his hands still holding Ryoko's hand that hide the candy. Then Asari released his hold. For a moment Ryoko stared at her fist then she smiled, "Ah. Thank you!" she said as her hand placed the candy in her hidden dress pocket. Asari chuckled, "You're welcome. Do you want to see G?" Asari asked as he stood up and looked down to Ryoko who still sat down. Ryoko nodded her head, but she took a glance to the tea set. "What about the tea set?" she asked.

"We can ask the maids to take care of it." Asari said and then he picked Ryoko up. Ryoko smiled happily as they walked out of the garden and back into the mansion.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Ryoko asked, broke the silence that fill the hallway.

"Sure." he smiled.

"Winter is almost here, so why are the flowers still fresh and alive? They should be withering." Ryoko said as looked at Asari. The question made Asari flinched a bit. But of course, Ryoko noticed it.

"That's... Hahaha..." at that time Asari was in thought. '_I can't tell her that I used Rain flames to slowdown the withering...'_ A few seconds has passed, but Ryoko haven't got her answer. So, she opened her mouth to break the silence.

"Can I tell you one thing? You must promise to not tell. This is true. If you believe or not, it's your choice." Ryoko asked. _'Haha... Again I'm saved by a kid.' _Asari thought while his inner-self was sweating bullets.

"Hai. Hai. I promise I won't tell anyone." Asari promised.

"The reason I have different colored eyes that can change color is because...I can read the future and read minds." Ryoko sighed as her head looked down to the floor. _'Why am I lying? I can't read minds and I only know their future because I watched the anime...Guess this is for the best.' _Ryoko thought.

_'Oh my… that's a big secret.'_ Asari thought in shock. He felt a pang of sadness behind Ryoko's way of talk. Asari took some breathe to calm himself down before he could speak. "I understand, I won't tell anyone about this. Now to answer your question..."

Just before Asari could give his secret, G 'greeted' them. "Oi! Flute-freak! Where are you going?" G greeted with his casual style as he walked to the duo.

"Hi, G," Ryoko giggled. "I'm not going to add -san because..., you know why."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever brat," G ignored her, but inside he was really glad that the kid didn't add '-san' when she called him. Then he eyed Asari back, "Now answer my question!" G commanded.

"Well at first we want to see you, but since you were here now. Why don't we go to dining room for lunch?" Asari recommended. Ryoko just smiled cheerfully at the two._ 'just like the anime'_ she thought.

"Che. Don't be so cheerful. Let's go." G said as he turned to walk ahead to dining room.

* * *

Finally they arrived in front of the dining room. Asari was the one who opened the door and walked in first.

Then just when G was about to follow Asari, he saw Knuckle walking towards to the dining room too. Behind Knuckle, there was a blushing Giotto and an emotionless Tsuki who also walked towards his way. As they came face to face, G asked "What's wrong with your face, Giotto?" his eyebrows was raising in curiosity.

"It's nothing." Giotto said as he tried to hide his blush with his bangs. Unsatisfied with the answer, G turned to look at Knuckle. Demanded for an answer.

Knuckle sighed and said, "I don't really know. They stay in Giotto's room for half an hour, then when they out. They're like that already."

"Why didn't you go in?!" G yelled at Knuckle as he tried to hold his urge to kill the priest.

"I couldn't," Knuckle simply said. "Giotto told me to stay outside." with that, G glared at Giotto who already went to the dining room along with Tsuki. G che'd as he went into the dining room.

They went into dining room then sat down on each other seat, only leaving the last one without its "Owner".

When everyone in the dining room began to eat, Tsuki suddenly said, "People." Which made all head turned to her.

"Nani?" Ryoko asked.

"Rio. Not here." Tsuki blankly said with a but-I-don't-really-care face.

"Hm...you're right." Ryoko said as she looked around the room.

"Che. That brat I told him to come at lunch. How troublesome." G murmured from his seat. Giotto, as the one who sat at the nearest seat to G, could heard what G said. Also felt a killing intend came out from his childhood friend.

"Well... Why don't we finish our lunch then we search for him after that." Asari advised the duo. "Hm!" Ryoko smiled. Then she continued to finish her meal.

* * *

The lunch time was passed peacefully. Well, not really peaceful. Because a few minutes later, Lampo said something that made G annoyed which made some plates, forks, spoons, and many other things in dining room came to fly from one side to another side. Giotto paled at the scene in front of him and started to pull his yellow hair out from its root. Asari just laughed at the scene, Knuckle immediately joined when a plate of pasta smashed his face. Ryoko, was just siting there, already done with her food, dodging plates and silverware. As for Daemon, Alaude, and Tsuki, they continued to enjoy their meal silently while avoiding every plate of food or glasses that came towards their face.

When everyone was done with their lunch, they all expect Alaude, Lampo and Daemon went looking for Rio. Well, Tsuki only stared at the beautiful blue sky as the others do their searching. The result disappointed them. They couldn't find any sign of Rio anywhere. They even searched into toilet and closet.

The time flow by fast as they kept searching but still got no result. Not until dinner time came. When finally, someone one spoke up. "Yare, Yare. I saw him go to the garden." the person said and Ryoko took her eyes away from her food and looked up at the speaker...Lampo.

"Idiotic." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone.

"Ne...Tsuki, can I?" Ryoko asked with a smile that meant she was pissed. "Don't care." Tsuki said with a poker face as she took a slip of her tea.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" G suddenly yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Because I hate brats." Lampo yawned. "Baka!" G shouted as he threw his fork to Lampo. It just coincidence for Lampo to dodge that then, a deadly and murderous aura surrounded Ryoko. Tsuki just sighed and started to day dream.

"Lampo, I know you hate kids but you cannot keep quite when you saw a now lost kid. May God forgive you." Knuckle pray for the certain green head sanity.

"Hn. Not reporting lost child. I should arrest you to death." Alaude said with handcuffs in hand.

"Nufufu..." Daemon followed. He already materialized his scythe.

"Hahaha... We better quickly finish our dinner then looked for Rio-kun." Asari said with usual smile.

Lampo cringed in fear to his friends reaction. He only could pray for his safety now, and hope he could live for tomorrow.

"I'll kill you...," Ryoko murmured, but no one heard what she said. "And make sure you can't be found, ever again." Ryoko hurriedly finished her dinner and ran out to the garden, followed by Tsuki and others.

* * *

At the garden, the weather was so cold, Even the wind was cold. Orange sunset had gone because of darkness that caused by black clouds. All trees were swaying to left and right as the wind blew so hard.

Seeing this sight, Ryoko's heart started to beat faster and faster. She worried that something bad might happen to her friend. "RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOO!" she shouted. The others also followed her action. Expect Daemon and Alaude who have their own way to search.

"Giotto. Sleep." Tsuki said blankly as she rubbed her eyes like a 7 years old, which she is right now, in this form.

Giotto smiled due to her reaction then the thought of what happen before appeared, and he blushed. "Okay. I'm sure they will find her. Let's go to my room." Giotto said as he held Tsuki's hand and walked to his room.

Ryoko was searching from left to right, from one side of the garden to the other side. Then her ears caught a glimpse of voice. She ran to the bushes and spotted that the voice was coming from a hole. She walked to the hole and peeked into it. Immediately her eyes found Rio's figure who stuck in it. "Rio!" Ryoko shouted which made all guardians in the garden turned their attention to her.

Rio looked up to see Ryoko and the rest that followed her, including Alaude and Daemon. Rio sneered at the presence of 'someone'. "Go away." She said as she looked away. In the end Ryoko had no choice but to come down.

"Who? Lampo?" Ryoko whispered, but Rio ignored her. "Alaude?" She tried another guess. This time Rio responded with a nod. "Hah..." Ryoko sighed and grabbed Rio's arm. "Let's get you out before you'll catch a cold…," just when Ryoko touched Rio, she could feel the warmth from Rio's arm. A gentle smile came on Ryoko's face. "Come on. You'll freeze if you stay this way." She helped Rio out of the hole with the help of Asari. Then she let G picked her up to get out from the hole.

Still with pout on her face, Rio grabbed Asari's arm tightly. "One more step and I will run away." Rio said with a glare.

"Hn." Alaude said and walked away, to do something else. All guardians on the spot sweat dropped at their cloud's antique. After the skylark disappear from her sight, Rio called, "Ryoko." "Nani?" Ryoko smiled. "Food?"

"Tsuki." Rio stated.

"Ah, she probably went to sleep. Giotto took her." Ryoko giggled. Rio blinked then asked, "Do you and her like cats?"

"Yes." Ryoko answered. "Why?"

"Meow..." a sound of kitty was heard, and Ryoko's eyes widened. Ryoko looked behind Rio and saw the cat. It had golden eyes and black fur.

"What do you think Ryoko?" Rio asked as she picked up the black kitty, and then brought it to Ryoko. "It's cute... Is that why you fell in the hole?"

"No. It came down when I fell down the hole." Rio explained.

"Oh, but we would have to ask them," Ryoko pointed at the guardians. "To see if we can keep it."

Rio sighed, and for first time in her life she tried puppy eyes. Even though her inner-self cringed in disgust. "Please...?" she said with her best puppy eyes.

Silence fell upon them.

After some seconds Ryoko started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! T-That's the first time in my l-life that I've seen you do that!"

"Just shut up, Ryoko." She said with blush on her face.

"But, can we please?" Ryoko pleaded, looking at the guardians, with the most innocent eyes they've ever seen.

"Tch. Fine. But you are in charge of it." G allowed and every one returned to the mansion.

It was the end of the day. Asari and G escorted Ryoko and Rio to their room. Rio and G had a little argument about the cat sleep together with her before they go to sleep. Ryoko on the other hand only smiled at the scene. At last G gave up and let the cat to sleep together with Rio.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... About the part the Ryoko could read minds and see the future, is a LIE. A LIE! L-I-E! Get it? Yes, no, maybe so? Okay. Good. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!~ Cake. ****P.S please review, because Review=Motivation!**

**Tsuki: *Monotonous tone* Only people who possess mist flames can read minds, common sense, people. **

**Ryoko: Hahaha, please ignore her. I hope you enjoy the story~**

**Tsuki: *Expressionless* Whatever. *Left***


	4. Elena's Arrival

**Candy: YOLO Minna! Sorry for the long wait. This story was delayed really long because of me, so blame me and my perfectionist behaviour. As for cake, she was on vacation with her family at the moment. Big thanks for all of you who read/favourite/follow/review this story. We really appreciate it. Now without any wait, Enjoy the story**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR ISN'T OURS. WE JUST BORROW SOME OF THE CHARACTERs. AS FOR RIO, RYOKO, AND TSUKI, THEY ARE OURS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Elena's Arrival**

The princess of night has been appearing herself in between the dark clouds; the stars couldn't be seen clearly because of the clouds. Under the night sky, a stately mansion standing upright, protecting the occupants from the cold of the night, not the slightest sound from the mansion, but the sound can be heard from within the darkness of night.

At one of many rooms of the mansion was Giotto's, Vongola Primo's room. In that room, there was a girl namely Tsuki and Vongola Primo himself who were sleeping on a king size bed. Tsuki sighed as she slowly opened her eyes and climbed down from the bed carefully, don't want to wake up the man beside her. She headed for the door and opened the door but stopped by a call, "Tsuki, where are you going?" The sleepy male asked as he sat up on the bed.

"You go to sleep; I will go to my own room." Tsuki said with a monotonous tone. With that said, Tsuki left as Giotto went back to sleep. Giotto was actually worried if Tsuki get lost somewhere in this humongous mansion. But due to his all of his paper work, he fell asleep in exhaustion.

Tsuki walked down the hall lazily. Because she was walking in the middle of the night so the hall impressed horror aisle even though she didn't even care about it. After several minutes, she stopped at a certain door, opened it, and then peeked to the inside of the room. Her eyes widened at what she saw inside. There on the bed, together with her friends was a black cat with golden eyes. She hardly showed any emotions but now, her shocked expression came to her face, which was not really impossible, just...really, REALLY rare, like you could see it once in your life time...Maybe. _'Kuroma'_ she thought as she closed the door slowly.

Tsuki walked down the dark hall once again, looking for a certain Melon-head, while her mouth was muttering something that barely heard. Then she stopped at another door. She opened the door without even knocking or asking permission from the owner of the room. In front of her was Vongola's mist guardian, Daemon Spade who was sitting on his chair doing paper work. It maybe Midnight, but it really didn't stop paperwork for the guardians to stop stacking.

"Nufufu… Oya, little girl. It's not nice to come in without knocking the door." Daemon said as he eyed Tsuki.

"Teach me how to use mist flames." The girl simply said as Daemon tried to hold his shock. Hint: Tried.

"Oya?" Daemon said as he began to sweat bullets. _'How did she know about the dying will flame?'_ Daemon thought as he stared at the girl.

"Because I just know." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone when she read Daemon's mind. Daemon had gotten more shocked but his pride refused to show it.

"You could read my mind?" He asked the obvious as Tsuki sighed. _'This must be why Fran's shishou is Mukuro, my shishou will be Daemon.'_ Tsuki thought as she sighed once again. '_I just have to follow the plan and not mess up the future. How troublesome. Why did Kuroma came so fast, now I need to learn_ _from an annoying melon-head and I have to stop my day-dreaming act too.'_ And that night, Tsuki never came back neither to Giotto's room nor her own room.

* * *

Morning followed after the night; provide light and warmth to the world that covered the cold night. Outside the mansion, a woman with long blond wavy hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the gates with a suitcase on her hand. _'I'm back.'_ She thought as she smiled, she head for the gates. But before she could open it, the gates was opened by someone else. "Alaude? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside of the mansion?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Hn. Come in," Alaude commanded with no expression. Elena just smiled at her friend's antique and went into the mansion together with the man who picked her up. "Elena. Question." Alaude said as he continued walking down the hall with a poker face.

"Yes?" Elena asked as she held on tight to her suitcase.

"What will you do if Daemon is teaching a 7 year old girl?" Alaude asked in a monotonous tone as Elena's eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-well..." Elena said slowly, "How does she look like?"

Alaude thought for a few minutes then gave his answer, "Long black hair to the end of her back, tan skin, and aquamarine eyes." Alaude described.

Elena forced a smile, "How about her personality?" She asked again.

"Emotionless." Alaude answered shortly while both of them arrived at the inside on the mansion. Alaude opened the door and let Elena to go in first, and then continued their walk.

"Hm..." Elena smiled as she stopped walking. "I will show my way to my room on my own. See you later." Elena said with a twitching smile as she let out an intense aura and took the opposite turn of the junction. Alaude nodded as 'he' made his way to another way.

It didn't take long for Alaude to get in front of the door which was the end of his walk. He faced door and went in to the room without care to knock. He walked in immediately in to the room and closed the door, even thought it was rude to his manners.

"Nufufu... what do you want, skylark?" The certain watermelon said from inside the room. Right after Alaude was in the center of the room. He let out mist flames that later formed into a scepter. Just in chase, because the certain skylark didn't react to his insult.

"Hn. You have bad memories." Alaude commented without expression. Daemon's eyes narrowed as he heard of the way the skylark spoke just now. Usually the skylark will immediately insult him back with various nickname of his. Something of this skylark definitely off. Then he immediately realized that the person in front of him wasn't the real skylark he usually met. He gave the person a playfully smiled with his scepter still in his hands, "Nufufu... so it was you. How does the plan? Did it work?" Daemon asked with one raised eyebrow.

"It failed. Miserably." Alaude answered flatly. His answer made Daemon sighed in thought _'This is going to be hard.'_

No matter what Daemon thought, 'Alaude' was 'Alaude'. "I don't care, you find a way." Alaude simply said without care of Daemon's opinion which made the melon head pissed.

"First, stop reading my mind and second... it's not as easy as you thought when it comes to Elena." Daemon said in annoyance as 'Alaude' just gave him a look that told him that it was his business not 'his'. He had to held his anger down as he knew **that** 'Alaude' wasn't the real thing and it will waste his energy to get angry to someone like 'him'.

* * *

**Giotto's room:**

Giotto was doing his paper works in his room, since the paper increased because of certain skylark and a little girl to dining room. He relaxed his body by leaned his back into his armchair and took a breath. But then there's a knock on his door. "Come in," Giotto said. He smiled when he saw the figure that was walked into the room. "Hi, Elena, long times no see. How's your vacation?" Elena smiled, "its fine." She gave her short answer.

"Oh, I need you to meet some people. Mind if you lend me some of your time?" Giotto said as he stood up from his armchair. Elena who was standing in front of his desk just forced a smile while pushed dark aura down from Giotto's sight. Giotto walked to the side of his desk and motioned Elena to follow him, "Let's go to the meeting room. I will call the others." Then both man and woman disappear from the office.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Candy: And... CUT! Sorry if it was short. It really took sometimes for me to complete some part that was off. Really off. So... if you found any error or mispell just tell us on review or PM us. And I just realized that we forgot to put DISCLAMIER in every chapter exp. for prologue of course. Hahaha... Sorry.**

**Remember, Review=Inspiration/Motivation. Hope you enjoy it. Review please.**


	5. Surprise!

**Candy: Hello minna! Long time no see~**

**Tsuki: Yo -_-**

**Candy: Tsuki! You cannot be here!**

**Tsuki: Why. –commands for explanation-**

**Cake: Where is Choco-chan?**

**Candy: This is Author Note where Chocolate suppose to be the one here.**

**Tsuki: I don't care -_-**

**Cake: Okay... REVIEW TIME! –jumps up and down-**

**Candy: -sighs- okay, first review. Cake, please?**

**Tsuki: Idiotic. -sighs-**

**Cake: -reads her card-**

**Tsuki: -reading-**

**Ryoko: Tsuki~ -jumps for Tsuki-**

**Tsuki: Hush –finished reading-**

**Cake: Candy-chan...**

**Tsuki: Dear, ****XueQinyua, are you Fon? –straight face-**

**Cake: ... I'm pretty sure she or he isn't.**

******Tsuki: Yea, yea. Whatever -_-**

**Candy: -finished reading- Okay, that's long review.**

**Candy: Anyway... what do you think? We all still newbie here.**

**Tsuki: I like long reviews. That shows they care and take time to write it. Not like somebody... –glance-**

**Cake: ... You're crazy. Anyways, there is actually no need for the "the"s because it makes sense without them.**

**Tsuki: Hai~~~~ -_-**

**Cake: You're next, Candy-chan.**

**Candy: Which one? –holds out cards-**

**Cake: -censors the cards-**

**Tsuki: But the paperwork and lifetime is wrong.**

**Cake: Sapphire's is simple and nice, so, no need.**

**Tsuki: Anyways… What do you call that? Oh, thank you for ****XueQinyua****.**

**Candy: Next time give us another long review ^^**

**Tsuki: Yea, appreciate it. Really…. -_-**

**Cake: …. –holds out chains- Candy….**

**Candy: Next,**

**SapphireHacenwood – ****Nice new chapter. Can't wait for more!**** _**

**Candy: HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! YAY!**

**Tsuki: Yea, that '_' is weird. The one at the end -_-**

**Cake: Anyways…**

**Tsuki: That ends… -sighs- people nowadays…**

**Candy: Finally! –cheering-**

******DISCLAIMER: KHR ISN'T OURS. WE JUST BORROW SOME OF THE CHARACTERs. AS FOR RIO, RYOKO, AND TSUKI, THEY ARE OURS!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surpise**

This was the first time for Vongola to have a meeting in dining room. Reason? Because of certain three kids that have been here for a week and Giotto who wanted them to meet with Elena.

Elena was staring down to three kids in front of her. First, the one with mismatched eyes. Second was a 'boy' who was hid behind the mismatched one. Last was a kid aquamarine eyes who wore poker face and didn't care about her surrounding.

"Konichiwa, I'm Yukozu Ryoko desu," the one with the mismatched eyes spoke politely, while bowing down. "The one behind me is Rio and the one with Aquamarine eyes is Tsuki, Elena-san."

"It's that so? Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna." She said to the two girls who still won't pay attention to her greetings.

"They don't like being near new people. So I'm the speaker." Ryoko sighed as she stared at everyone in the room. Behind Elena, there's Lampo who was sitting lazily, but now he sweated dropped at their weirdness. Asari just kept his smiling face together with Giotto. G scowled at the statement. Alaude.. He just like always. Don't care about the world. Daemon just 'Nufufu'ing as he tried to hold his anger towards the duo poker. Suddenly, Ryoko stop moving her head and stopped talking. Her eyes were set on her friends.

"What?" Tsuki asked... No... Comanded for an answer, her face was in serious mode.

"The deal," Ryoko replied while crossing her arms. "What did I say? You better remember."

"Hn." Tsuki replied flatly. Not actually replying, more like ignoring.

"Why do I have to?" Rio asked with a scowl on her face.

"Rio." Ryoko shot a unexpecting glare.

"It's nice to meet you too." Rio said with I-hate-to-do-this tone.

"Tsuki." Ryoko sent a silent command.

"Roman." Tsuki said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't make the demon out, Tsuki." Rio warned Tsuki. Even though she did it too.

"Don't care. I have no feelings. Ha ha ha ha." Tsuki laughed emptily, sarcasm fulling her words.

Elena just smiled at te kids and their own quarrels. Then she took a glace to the girl with aquamarine eyes, 'So... She's the one? Dear Daemon, I will deal with you after this.' She thought while holding her anger down.

"Tch." Tsuki commented on Elena's thought.

"Elena-san, I'm wondering." Ryoko started.

"What is it Ryoko?" Elena looked to Ryoko.

"Do you like children?" Ryoko asked with innocent face to Elena.

"I do love children, and I want to have one, why did you ask?" Elena said in curiousity.

"Because the way you're looking at us, makes it feels like you hate us." Ryoko replied.

"Oh, really?" Elena surprised to her unconscous action.

"Yes. Your eyes are showing hatred. You're mad at something." Ryoko worriedly asked.

"It's that so? Sorry to make you misunderstand. I am not angry at you all. Just something different matter." Elena explained. The somewhat concerned look on Ryoko's face didn't disappear. She looked even more concerned.

"Can we go now?" Rio asked in annoyance.

"Ah! Yes you may go. You three can go to garden and play there. We will see you soon." Giotto answered with big grin plastered on.

"Fine." Then Rio stormed out of the room. Ryoko silently followed Rio and Tsuki followed Ryoko.

After the three figures gone, Elena looks to Daemon with eerie smile, "So... Daemon dear... Mind explain why did you teach a girl something she doesn't have to?"

"Uh..." Daemon started "I'm teaching her pranks!" he said quickly.

"That's not the answer I want. I asked you, WHY did YOU teach an innocent little girl something that she shouldn't know?" Elena said with half angry tone with stress at some words.

"Maa, maa, she is just a kid..." Asari assuring a smile as he hope it would calm the atmosphere in the room.

"That's why you shouldn't teach them bad things. They easily absorb every lesson we give." Elena shot angrily to Asari.

"Actually she's the one who asked me." Daemon tried to defend himself

"Why don't you refuse?" Elena interrogated.

"I did! But she insist!" Daemon spoke his opinion.

"Liar." Elena said and her hand pointed a stenlistil fork to Daemon.

"I swear, I did refuse, dear." Daemon paled.

"A girl never wants to be taught about pranks." Elena denied.

"But she's the one who really wanted to learn it!" Daemon denied back desperately.

"You.." Before Elena could continue her sentence Giotto butted in, "Wait.. Daemon.. Tsuki asked you? Personally?" Daemon nodded truthfully at Giotto. 'More like command.' Daemon thought, sweat dropping.

"Ha! Typical for a brat like her." G sounded his opinion.

"Maa, maa, G at least it's not Rio who asked Daemon to be taught about prank." Asari commented.

"What about her? Wouldn't Ryoko be the dangerous one?" Lampo spoke from his seat.

"She sure is the leader of the trio." Knuckle added.

"Tch, she's just a brat." G commented.

"Enough everyone!" Giotto broke the debate. "For now, NO ONE will talk about these three kids in public. We don't want to involve any innocent soul in mafia business." Giotto said with serious face.

**Meanwhile...**

Rio walked so fast to the kitchen while mumbling, "I can't believe this. Those men and THAT woman were so blunt! They haven't even give us any food. For God's sake."

"Maa, we can go to kitchen," Ryoko replied to Rio's mumbling. "Tsuki might want food as well," Tsuki glanced at Ryoko and then shook her head. "No? Well, okay-" Ryoko's eyes widened as soon as they entered the kitchen. Her hand reached inside her pocket and took out the Matcha candy Asari gave to her. "I forgot about this... I'm a total idiot." Tsuki took a glance at the candy before heading for the doors.

"Where are you going?" Ryoko questioned.

"None of your concerns." Tsuki answered flatly, walking to the doors.

"Tsuki. Tell. Me. Now."

"Hn." She turned the knob. She opened the door and stepped out, "It's time." She whispered in low unaudible to her two friends before disappearing into the mist.

Rio stopped her searching for food and walked to Ryoko. She spotted the candy in Ryoko's hand, "Is that Matcha candy?" Rio asked with shining eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Ryoko broke a piece of the candy and handed it to Rio. "Here," Rio gladly took her share. "Do you want to eat it now?"

Rio thought for a while, then responded, "Maybe later. Need breakfast first." Ryoko handed her one of the thin layers of paper wrap from the candy wrap, so Rio could save her share for later.

"Want me to cook it? Or ask a chef?"

"I prefer your cooking." Rio grinned.

"It'll take longer then usual, since the cooking utensils are different." Ryoko smiled. "I'll be cooking, wait outside for Tsuki or something." Ryoko made a hush motion to Rio to the outside of the kitchen.

Suddenly, mist surrounded the room, illusions forming at the kitchen, the aura was uncomfortable causing people to shiver. Tsuki jump off from the mist and landed on the floor. Dusting her clothes carefully, she snapped her attention from her clothes to the two girls in front of her.

Rio was walking to Tsuki's side and then sat down in a chair waiting patiently for her breakfast. "Where have you been?" Rio asked Tsuki without looking to the girl's eyes.

"None of your business." Tsuki replied harshly. Rio just kept silent to her friend harshness as if it was something ordinary.

The two girls continued sitting on the chairs, waiting for Ryoko to finish cooking.

"I'm done!~" Ryoko placed the food on the table and giggled. "See if this tastes right." Rio took a small full spoon of omelette in front of her into her mouth. She chew it slowly to savour the taste and perks up, "This is good." She said as her spoon took another full spoon of the omelette.

"That's good. Tsuki, you should eat too." she pushed a plate of food towards Tsuki.

"It's good, right?" Rio asked Tsuki while chewing of her food.

"It's normal." Tsuki replied.

"Ha, ha, Tsuki, it's suppose to be normal" Ryoko sighed.

"It's so so." Tsuki said when Ryoko spoke. Ryoko smiled and began to eat her share.

After sometimes passed the trio finally finished their breakfast then walked to the garden. On their way Rio asked Tsuki, "Tsuki, what happen between you and Giotto?"

"You're getting annoying." Tsuki said in annoyance, not really answering Rio's question.

"Tsuki, you know we are worried for you. So just please tel us." Ryoko looked at Tsuki worryingly.

"Do you not believe in Giotto." Tsuki stated rather than questioned, since she known the answer, she could read minds of course.

"It's not that, we're just worried." Ryoko added.

"Because it's suspicious how he blushing every time he saw you. I'm afraid he is a pedophile." Rio said protectively. Overprotectively.

"He's not a pedophile, Rio." Ryoko sighed.

"If he is, he will blush around Ryoko too. Think. Do it often, it's good for your brain." Tsuki said with sarcasm.

"Hmph. Every pedo have target you know. Sometimes I watched him stared at Ryoko." Rio said with a finger pointed to Ryoko.

"You're an idiot." Tsuki said while kept walking.

"Maa, maa, let's hurry to the garden, we don't want them to worry about us." Ryoko patted Rio on the back while a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

Ryoko pulled Rio into the garden as well as Tsuki and stopped at the roses. "These are pretty~" Rio rummaged her pocket and took out her shared candy. She glance at Tsuki, "Want some?" Rio offered Tsuki.

Ryoko turned her head, "I have her share made as well." Ryoko showed Rio the other broken piece of candy.

"No." Tsuki said flatly.

"Come on~ I don't want to take the larger piece... Please?" Ryoko pleaded.

"It's good. At least you have to try it a bit." Rio tried to pursuade Tsuki.

"No."

"Please?" Ryoko begged.

"I don't like candies." Tsuki said flatly... Again.

"It tastes like chocolate but it isn't."

"Try it. Maybe we can go back to out original form." Rio joked.

"Pfft. Maybe." Ryoko giggled as she plopped it into her mouth.

"You really are an idiot." Tsuki said, grabbing her piece and placed it in her mouth. Rio followed the action after her friend.

"Tasty, right?" Rio savoured the candy with happy aura until the end.

Ryoko grabbed her chest where her heart was a screamed in pain. "Ahh!"

Tsuki, who was ready to helped out her 'friend', suddenly paled and collapsed on the ground without any intentions of fighting the pain.

"Ugh! Tsuki.. Ryoko.." Rio felt incredible pain and followed her friends to fall on ground.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Cake: Should we tell them? –whispers to Candy-**

**Candy: Secret! Sh…**

**Tsuki: Hush, Candy. Idiotic names. There's more reviews from chapter 1 and 3 that we 'forgot' to reply -_-**

**Cake: Yea… Chocolate, Tsuki, do it. I have to go to do something for a minute –walks off stage-**

**Tsuki: Tch. -reads-**

**HaruOtaku-San – I need more author-San. More chapters! Please continue.**

**Tsuki: Thanks for the reviews, bye, ciao, nice, see ya -_-**

**Ryoko: What in the world….**

**Tsuki: I hate Sapphire btw. HATE.**

**Ryoko: Maa, maa. Sapphire is a Gem..**

**Tsuki: Just saying. I strongly dislike jewelry, so, I hate Sapphira.**

**Candy: Haha.. Thanks HaruOtaku-San, here we present out latest chapter (^^)/**

**Cake and Ryoko: Let's continue..**

**Tsuki: Tch. –reads-**

**Syn'phasia - I do have a lot to say, but as I said, please look at my PM. Thank you.**

**Candy: We got your PM, thank you for the comment.**

**Cake: Is that all? Is. That. All. Candy.**

**Candy: Yup! See you on next chapter!**


End file.
